Deja Vu
by Marcina
Summary: "Tell me... do you like music, Mr Finch?" Co mogło się stać z inspektorem Finchem po 5 listopada? Co mogło stać się z Evey?


_A/N Cytaty pochodzą z tej sceny: youtube . com /watch?v=c8UtojJT8ts a ostatni akapit odnosi się do tej sceny: www . youtube . com /watch?v=iUkgNvvF7Vk (konkretnie 1 minuta 56 sekund)._

_Komentarze karmią Wena :)_

_

* * *

_

**DEJA VU**

_Tell me... do you like music, Mr. Finch? _

Lubię. A szczególnie lubiłem Czajkowskiego – oczywiście do tej listopadowej nocy, której do wtóru „Roku 1812" wybuchł budynek Sądu Najwyższego.

Później wyrażanie takich sympatii byłoby przejawem rewolucyjnych skłonności.

Równo po 365 dniach mogłem powstrzymać bieg wydarzeń. Ale chciałem posłuchać „Roku 1812". Przeczucie mówiło mi, że po raz ostatni – i w tej jednej kwestii nie myliłem się.

W naszym domu nie słucha się Czajkowskiego.

_He was Edmond Dantés... _

To pytanie było pytaniem policjanta i było zwyczajnie głupie. Kim był? Czekałem na słowa: bohaterem, geniuszem, kochankiem… a nawet ideą.

Był Edmundem Dantés.

Później zaprowadziła mnie do Galerii Cieni. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego – czułem się jej wrogiem. Powinienem być jej wrogiem. Powinna mnie nienawidzić.

A jeszcze później pokazała mi „Hrabiego Monte Christo" i zrozumiałem, że V ludzkimi siłami mógł uczynić to, co uczynił tylko, gdy nikt na niego nie czekał. Wszystko, co uczynił później, było wiecznym wyrzeczeniem się „własnego drzewa" i stanowiło wysiłek niemal nadludzki.

I zrozumiałem też, że tamtej nocy ona raz jeszcze straciła wszystko.

Wydawało mi się, że widziała we mnie tylko szansę.

_And he was my father. And my mother... _

Pozornie jej losy przed rewolucją nie są dla mnie tajemnicą. Mimo to – a może właśnie dlatego – nigdy o nich nie rozmawiamy.

Najbardziej z opowiadanych przez nią historii zaskoczyła mnie ta o poznaniu V; to, że przez wiele lat była konformistką; to, jak przypadkowo uwikłała się w to wszystko.

Czasem mówi o sobie tak, jakby urodziła się wtedy, piątego listopada, wraz z wybuchem gmachu Sądu.

_My brother... _

Jedynym jej łącznikiem z tym co „było wcześniej" jest zbiorowa mogiła ofiar kryzysu St. Mary. Odwiedzamy ją tylko raz w roku i zawsze wtedy pada.

Myślałem kiedyś, że modli się przy tym grobie, ale potem usłyszałem, że tylko cicho powtarza_ „God is in the rain."_

_My friend. _

I tym próbuję sobie wytłumaczyć to, jak cicha jest każdego piątego listopada. Czytam mądre teorie o syndromie sztokholmskim (chociaż dobrze wiem, że to nie było to) i o tym, w jaki sposób łączą ludzi ekstremalne przeżycia (choć wiem, że to też nie to).

W gruncie rzeczy, jestem diablo zazdrosny.

_He was you... _

Myślę, że podbiła mnie całkowicie jednym czułym spojrzeniem, właśnie wtedy, kiedy stwierdziła, że był mną. Bo według mnie był tym, kim nigdy nie miałem odwagi się stać. Sądziłem, że jeśli miał ze mną jakikolwiek związek, to tylko taki, jaki fotografia ma ze swoim negatywem; jedno stanowi całkowite przeciwieństwo drugiego.

Równocześnie wiedziałem, że pozostawił przy życiu dwa bastiony starej władzy: Dascombe'a i mnie. Przez wiele nocy zastanawiałem się dlaczego.

Jej odpowiedź musiała mi wystarczyć.

_And me. _

Tak bardzo był nią, że przez moment bałem się, że nie uda mi się ich rozdzielić. Mogła na zawsze pozostać dla mnie częścią rewolucji, z którą walczyłem. Później chciałem być pewien, że pociąga mnie ona sama, a nie odbicie V, którym była.

Lękałem się, że nie kocham jej, a tylko to, czym pragnąłem się stać.

_He was all of us._

Dlatego trudno było wybaczyć mu to, że dokonał dzieła i odszedł, zostawiając po sobie zamęt, który ktoś musiał ogarnąć. Trudno było wybaczyć zrzucenie tego obowiązku na barki wszystkich, na barki nieprzyzwyczajone do ciężaru demokracji po tylu latach dyktatury. Ale z tego powodu było też i łatwiej – ponieważ obudził w każdym z nas cząstkę, z której istnienia nie zdawaliśmy sobie dotąd sprawy.

_Tell me... do you like music, Mr. Finch? _

Patrzę, jak moja żona układa w wazonie róże. Scarlet Carsons. Róże Valerie, której list przechowuje się u nas jak bezcenną relikwię, w szkatułce na kominku. W lustrze nad nim dostrzegam swoje odbicie i, przechylając szklankę z whisky do ust, mam wrażenie, że tą scenę już gdzieś, kiedyś widziałem.


End file.
